


When You Read to Me...

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: Sense and Sensibility (1995)
Genre: Alan Rickman is GOD, Colonel Brandon - Freeform, Colonel Brandon is the best man ever!!!, F/M, Fluff, Love-Making, Making Love, Oneshot, Sweet Sex, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: I just wanted to write the part they didn't show in the film. I wanted to see them get together and become a couple but it just went straight to the wedding. bummer! lol
Relationships: Colonel Brandon/Marianne Dashwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 153





	1. Chapter 1

** <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Zsz0bRIXIE> **

**Broken Arrow - Rod Stewart **

* * *

**When You Read to Me...**

“What of your affections now, Brandon?”

“What indeed.”

“Surely she will be thinking more fondly of you now that things have hit a reef with Willoughby.”

“I shouldn’t wish to win her affections by default. I want more than that for her.”

Sir John sighed heavily and felt that pushing it further would be a wasted effort.

“You’ll find someone in time, dear boy. Don’t fret.”

“I don’t believe I’ll be looking…perhaps it never was in the cards for me.”

With that, Brandon departed the company of his good friend and mounted his black stallion in the courtyard as the sun was setting.

Marianne was in good health again and he had stopped by the cottage to read to her as she rested once or twice. She smiled at him now in a way that almost fooled him into thinking that her heart had turned toward him, but it soon occurred to him that it was merely gratitude in her eyes and not love.

He was happy that she was healthy and free to continue as she had before the mishap with Willoughby. Brandon was afraid that she would lose what made her Marianne, but within a few weeks, he could see that she remained a romantic heart, untethered by anything that most people were. She was still the woman he fell in love with, still the woman who didn’t feel the same.

/

When a full month had passed since Marianne’s illness, he felt inclined to invite her family for dinner after running into Elinor at a gathering with Edward. They appeared to him to be the very picture of happiness and he offered them wishes of continued good fortune. He inquired about Marianne and could see something in Elinor’s eyes that encouraged him if only for a moment.

“I’m sure she would be happy if you had a moment to come by and read again if it pleases you. She mentioned to me more than once how your voice was soothing to her during her convalescence.”

“Did she? Well, I may have time in the coming days if you believe it will be of some enjoyment to her.”

“Very much so,” she nodded.

It occurred to him that Elinor was quite aware of his affections for her sister and being a kind and reasonable person, she wouldn’t be inclined to lead him astray when he had finally taken his leave of Marianne.

/

Colonel Brandon gathered up a few books that may be of interest to Marianne the very next day and made his way to the Dashwood cottage. The fields were especially green after an overnight rain and he hoped to read to her in the garden if she was feeling well.

Margaret spied him from far down the lane with her telescope and he smiled to himself at the young explorer who he hoped would someday sail open seas and travel the world. He arrived in the yard to the Dashwood cottage in the early morning and dismounted his horse before saluting Margaret who returned the salutation.

“Are you here to see Marianne?” she asked with a grin.

“I’m here to see all of you, my dear. Why do you ask?”

“Just inquiring,” she quipped.

“Is she feeling well today. Marianne, I mean?”

“She is. I think she would like you to read to her again.”

“This is the second time I’m hearing such a thing, am I now employed as a full-time reader?” he laughed.

“Perhaps!” the girl giggled. “A little bird told me that she enjoyed the cadence of your voice.”

“Well then, we shall see if she is interested in any of these,” he answered, holding up a handful of books.

/

Elinor opened the door to him when he arrived and smiled at how quickly he had come to visit.

“Please do come in, Colonel. How very nice to see you so soon.”

“I was told now once again that my reading wouldn’t go amiss.”

“Indeed, it wouldn’t. I’ll go upstairs and let her know you’re here.”

“Thank you.”

He said hello to Mrs. Dashwood and awaited Marianne at the bottom of the stairs. When she did arrive, she was as lovely as ever and her smile had a warmth that it hadn’t had in past visits.

“Colonel Brandon, I’m so happy you’ve come, and I see you’ve brought books.”

“I hear that my reading wasn’t a nuisance to you after all.”

“Not at all, I quite enjoyed it.”

“I’m your humble servant whenever you should like me to read, Miss Marianne.”

“You’re too good to me, Colonel.”

“It is my pleasure.”

/

Out in the garden, she looked out upon the rolling green hills as he read aloud and would now and again look over in his direction. She made him nervous when she watched him so silently. He wondered what she saw when she looked upon him. He wondered if he could ever be a man that she desired. He kept reading as she looked out almost blankly and awaited some word of what she was thinking.

“I think my feelings for you are changed,” she said finally.

“In what way?” he answered when he couldn't think of anything else to offer.

“I wasn’t able to see us as compatible before...but I can see it now. But would you still have interest in that direction?”

His heart raced away without assistance of his mind but he didn't let it get too far.

“It isn’t a matter of my feelings for you, Marianne. I don’t pretend for a moment that my intentions weren’t more than evident from the very first...but you. You shouldn’t settle. I won’t have that for you.”

He was pleased that she was happier with him, that they could spend time in amiable company, but he knew that he didn't make her feel anything like how Willoughby had.

“Colonel, I have been thinking of you so much since-”

“Since I cared for you in your sickness?” he jumped in. “You owe me nothing for that, my dear. It was my honor to be of some use to you.”

“You aren’t hearing me at all now,” she huffed.

“I’m so sorry. Please do go on if I’m missing your message,” he relented.

“Upon spending time alone with you...I have felt such warmth. I didn’t know that I was missing such a thing in my life, but the way you look at me...the way you speak to me and how your voice fills my mind. I’ve found myself thinking of you quite fondly.

“Fondly?”

“Indeed...perhaps even more than fondly,” she grinned. “When you read to me...I just get caught up in the sound of your voice and I think of you all day through after that.”

He couldn't help smiling, praying inside that she meant what she was saying.

“And I’m not too old for you, dear? I do understand if that's the case.”

“Not at all...I now find your maturity brings me peace. I need stability...being as emotional as I am. You may be the most well suited for someone like myself.”

“And do you swear that this is not a reduction of your standard...I always felt that you are such a free spirit and emotionally honest person. I never wish to change that in you, my dearest.”

"I thought when I first met you that you weren't a passionate man, but I was wrong. You have a quiet passion and unlike Willoughby, you state your intentions and then act upon them, you aren't only about words."

"I just felt that you'd appreciate the honesty. I couldn't hide my feelings for you, even as you chose another."

“You really do know me, don’t you?”

“I have been just paying attention. You have held my heart and mind captive from the start, Marianne. I am but your slave,” he almost whispered.

“Colonel, we must be alone,” she announced, getting up from the chair she had been seated in. “A walk?” she suggested quickly.

“As you wish,” he nodded.

She walked at his side under the brightest of suns and he could feel his heart beating rapidly, beginning to believe that this was it. From the first moment he'd seen her, she was all he ever wanted.

“Colonel?”

“Yes?”

She stopped for a moment looking out over the water, a small pond near the cottage, and touched his hand with her own. He felt her run her fingertips along the palm of his hand before taking his hand in her own.

“You care more for me than I ever deserved,” she said softly. “I am not like Elinor...I'm not made as she is. I'm impetuous and passionate and I always thought that was a good thing.”

“It is, my dear,” he exclaimed. “You mustn't think that you need to change anything about yourself, Marianne. I fell in love with those qualities in you.”

“In love?” she smiled.

“Very much. Right from the start, you were all I wanted.”

“But my impetuous nature is what made me fall for Willoughby,” she sighed.

“We are imperfect as human beings, sometimes the heart wants that which isn't good for us, but you are a rare gem in this world...never lose that shine.”

She squeezed his hand then and looked up into his eyes, as if considering him.

“Do not force your heart to seek things against its nature, my dearest. I only want your happiness.”

“Shhh...” she whispered and reached a hand up to brush his cheek, to which he could only close his eyes and drink the moment in.

“I am not worthy, love,” he spoke.

“Nor am I,” she answered and settled her lips upon his own.

Brandon could only just breathe as her other hand lay on his shoulder. He touched her waist, gently, in case she pulled away and sank a little deeper into the kiss when she sighed softly. To his astonishment, her mouth opened enough to move her tongue against his own and he pulled her into his arms with all the passion within him. She rested herself into his embrace and when they paused to catch their breath, she was looking at him just as he'd always dreamed. His Marianne was looking deep into his soul with a devilish smile across her beautiful lips that told him he was enough in that moment, and hopefully for the rest of time. He was the one for her and his heart leaped and skipped in his chest.

“I adore you, Marianne, with all that I am and all that I have,” he said, “and no matter what time brings us, I will love you until I die.”

“Colonel Brandon,” she sighed. “I love you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was mentioned to me that I should add to this and I pray that these two chapters I am adding are good.   
This is not a fandom I write for but I LOVED the film and I adore Alan Rickman.   
I hope you enjoy this! xoxo

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Every day after that kiss was a challenge to believe that it was truly happening. It had been so long since he'd had someone he loved in his life. Eliza had been his love as a younger man and though it ended tragically, he still remembered the youthful excitement of loving and being loved. Brandon hadn't sought out a younger woman than himself, but perhaps Marianne's spirit reminded him of young love, maybe it was her carefree ways that brought him back to the days when he was last in love.

It took weeks of persuading himself that she was certain of her feelings for him until he was able to relax into a relationship with her. He continuously opened doors for her to walk out of, reminding her that he would understand if she changed her mind, but eventually, she got rather short at him for questioning her.

“My apologies, Marianne. It's just not every day that a man gets all he wishes for, it only seems appropriate to doubt it.”

“Do not doubt me,” she smiled. “I am not a woman to be second-guessed.”

“Indeed,” he grinned.

Within a month or so he believed it fully and it became as sweet as his dreams. She never wavered in her affection for him and he began to have faith in what they had every time she kissed him. There was no hesitation, they would walk hand in hand in town, Marianne looking proud as anything to be with him although he knew that some people still questioned it. The insecurity slowly faded over time with every look she gave him that said she was right where she wanted to be.

He took her for long walks in the countryside where they would picnic and enjoy the solitude, he would read to her and she to him. The passion in her voice was exactly what he'd fallen in love with. Marianne was like a lightning storm, impossible to ignore, both beautiful and potentially dangerous.

On a breezy day a month and a half into their relationship he finally had an inkling that it was time to proceed further. Marianne was laying on a blanket on the grass looking up at the sky and asked him something he didn't expect.

“I dreamed of you the other night...do you think carnal dreams are sinful?”

“Well...no. We cannot control our dreams, right?”

“Pity,” she sighed. “I would have this dream come to me nightly if I could.”

“Marianne...”

“When are you going to ask for my hand, Brandon?”

He was stunned and excited all in one moment.

“Should I have thought you wanted me to, I would have asked long ago.”

“Perhaps you should get on that,” she smiled, peering over at him with a glint in her eye he'd never forget.

He bowed down to kiss her then and the scent of her hair mixed with fresh wildflowers made him think that he must have found heaven on Earth. Desire rose up inside him then and his once fully-managed need for her relented for a moment. She held his face to hers and he rested his weight on his elbows over her. He was laying alongside her body but so badly he wished to be cradled between her milky white thighs...

The kiss lingered and morphed into something hard to pull back from. His tongue moved over her lips and she opened her mouth to him, a small gasp escaping her throat followed by a moan as her hand trailed down the side of his waistcoat.

“You must ask me soon...I don't want to stop,” she whispered and he shuddered with the agony of knowing she was really his.

“Allow me to make it just the right proposal, dearest.”

“I cannot wait,” she almost whimpered.

“Patience, love...I'll make everything worth the wait. I promise.”

“Everything?” she grinned.

“Everything.”

He kissed her lips and then her soft neck and even dared to run his tongue along the shell of her ear. He could feel her falling weak to his touch and the scarlet flush of her cheeks said that she was ready to be married, more than ready. Only when her hands began to grasp for the buttons of his shirt did he put the breaks on, but it took everything he had.

“Marianne...allow me to do this right, for you. You deserve the finest ring and the most beautiful wedding before this happens. I promise I will make it worth the wait, you impetuous little one. I will leave you well spent,” he growled.

It wasn't like Colonel Brandon to speak in such way, especially to a lady, in his military days he had used some colorful language with the boys, but he'd never said such a thing to a woman. Fortunately, she seemed to enjoy this side of him and he decided that in private it couldn't hurt to tease her with his words and be more frank.

/

Colonel Brandon traveled to London for her ring and chose the finest that he could find that day. Upon his return to Dashwood cottage, he first asked her mother's approval, which he received wholeheartedly. Mrs. Dashwood approved of him even more since the dashing but phony Willoughby had broken Marianne's heart.

“She has come back to herself since you began courting, Brandon. We know she will be happy with you.”

“I will always do my best to please her, Mrs. Dashwood. I promise she will always be my highest priority and I will always look out for the welfare of you and young Miss Margaret.”

“You are indeed a good man, Colonel Brandon. I'm sure she will readily accept your proposal.”

“I hope so as well.”

He proposed the next day in the garden casually and unexpectedly as he was reading to her.

_ **You mold my Hopes, you fashion me within;** _

_ **And to the leading Love-throb in the heart** _

_ **Thro' all my being, thro' my pulse's beat;** _

_ **You lie in all my many Thoughts, like light,** _

_ **Like the fair light of dawn, or summer eve** _

_ **On rippling stream, or cloud-reflecting lake.** _

_ **And looking to the heaven,** _

_ **that bends above you,** _

_ **How oft! I bless the lot** _

_ **that made me love you.** _

“Beautiful,” she smiled. “I love your voice, dearest.”

“Marianne...I will never love anyone as I love you. Will you do me the tremendous honor of being my wife?”

He held out a box containing the ring he'd chosen and was expecting her to take and examine the item somewhat, but she simply leaped into his arms and said yes emphatically.

Brandon hardly remembered the wedding itself except to say that he spared no expense and Marianne looked gorgeous. He wasn't the type to focus on social events and a wedding was definitely social. Every pew in the church was crammed tight with family and well-wishing friends. All Brandon wanted though, was to be alone with her.

/

Upon their return to Delaford, Brandon knew that he'd be wise to allow her to come to him first.

“How are you feeling, dearest? Would you like to rest tonight?” he queried when the servants had all departed.

“I think not,” she began. “You now, are mine, and I shall be collecting what's mine tonight.”

He was constantly thrown off guard by her sense of humor and the way she'd toss an occasional firework into the middle of conversation.

“I am but your slave,” he answered.

“Give me a moment to freshen up,” she nodded. “Meet me in the bedroom?”

“As you wish, Mrs. Brandon.”

She sighed at the sound of it.

“You are the first to call me that. I love how it sounds.”

He shuffled around the bedroom for the next half an hour after washing up and turned the bed sheets down only to pull them back into place and then rearranged the pillows for no reason whatsoever. To say he was anxious was an understatement. Marianne Dashwood, now Marianne Brandon, was one of the most desired women in the area and she was about to lay herself upon his bed and become his...despite his improved confidence in her feelings for him it would always seem a little absurd.

“Are you ready?” she asked playfully from behind the door, she sounded nervous as well.

“Come in,” he answered.

She took his breath away as she entered, her long curls fallen down over her shoulders and chest, her face flushed with nerves and a silk nightgown clinging to her every curve.

“Oh...” he uttered. “You look like a dream come true, Marianne.”

She smiled and lowered her head for a moment before returning her gaze to him through her lashes. He couldn't bear how absolutely perfect she was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

He walked toward her slowly in his pajamas and dressing gown and stopped before her. He didn't seem to know where to begin. Thankfully, he seemed as afraid as she did.

“You've made me the happiest man on Earth,” he said and then he moved in to kiss her slow and soft.

Marianne could feel her blood burning through her veins as he gently urged her into his embrace. His arms were so strong and he made her feel as though nothing could ever harm her as long as he was near. His handsome face moved into the crook of her neck and he kissed her there as she ran her hands slowly up and down his body.

They moved as one toward the bed and he pulled off his clothing save for his pants and rolled over to blow out the candles.

“Leave one lit,” she whispered.

“Really?”

“How can I see you otherwise?” she teased.

“Right,” he answered awkwardly.

“Don't be nervous,” she begged. “That's for me to do. I'm sure this isn't your first time, but it is mine. You must be the one to show me how.”

“I only worry that you will enjoy this,” he confessed.

“I love you. How could I not enjoy it?”

“I'll never tire of hearing that.”

He must have found his bravery then because he took the reigns and she knew she was able to submit to him. He would bring her into the fold of adult love.

His hands stayed on either side of her face for a while as they kissed but then he moved his body over hers and she closed her eyes as her legs parted, allowing him closer than anyone had ever been to her. Marianne had dreamed of a moment like this a hundred times and now here she was, Mrs. Brandon, making love to her new husband.

He moved against her and continued to kiss slowly down from her neck to the upper portion of her chest and she ran her fingers through his thick dirty blonde hair. A sensation of pressure began to build within her and every time he moved the feeling grew. He moaned into her hair and his right hand moved down to the side of her waist gripping the silk of her gown, making her mind go foggy with lust.

“Just say if you aren't ready...” he breathed and she insisted that she was, although she was still dying of nerves.

/

Marianne's breathing eventually became deeper and she relaxed into his embrace a little more. He knew that this was the moment to proceed and simply hoped that she was as ready as she claimed. In one swift squirming motion he shed his pajama pants in bed and came back to her to find her biting her lip adorably and then she pulled him over her again. His warm hands moved down to her thighs and her head moved back in a way that indicated she was more than comfortable. The soft smooth plains of her outer thigh eventually gave way to her round ass and he buried his face into the pillow next to her beautiful face to try and regain his senses.

Inch by inch he moved her nightdress up her body till he could feel her bare skin against his own and he nearly died to discover that she had no knickers underneath.

“Sweet lord above,” he growled.

Up over her head he pulled her nightdress and there before him was the most devastatingly beautiful female body in existence. Her full thighs and hips left him mesmerized. Her round white breasts left him weak with need. Marianne was stunning and she was his.

“You're the most beautiful woman in the world...how is it that you're here with me right now?” he mused.

“I love you, darling...and I need you to make me yours forever.”

/

She loved the way his eyes could convey to her everything in his heart. How foolish she'd been to miss what was going on below the surface with him, he was filled with passionate emotions, he just wasn't open about them.

He kissed his way down to her chest and then his mouth settled on her right breast as her every nerve caught flame and smoldered so sweetly. Claiming her breasts in both of his strong warm hands, he moved slowly from one to the other, taking her nipples into his mouth and sucking soft and wet until she squirmed with agony for more.

“Oh, Brandon...I need you in me. I need you more than anything.”

“Not yet, my impatient love. I will only take you once you are pleased.”

“I am pleased.”

“Not yet you aren't. When I hear you come undone, only then will I make you my own. I wouldn't dare take you without paying the toll first.”

“You're speaking in riddles, love,” she giggled.

“Allow me to show you then.”

His head disappeared under the covers and she felt his mouth on her belly sending a shock wave of need through her body. She never felt anything so exquisite before and she was ravenous for more. Lower and lower he moved on the bed until she felt his hands on her hips and then on her outer thighs where he began urging her knees apart.

“Brandon?” she squeaked.

“Do you trust me, Marianne?”

“Yes.”

“I won't hurt you. On the contrary, I want to give you a great gift...spread your legs, my love, trust your man.”

She obeyed him and never regretted it after that moment.

His tongue moved up the inside of her right thigh all the way to her lips and then he moved down to the left knee to repeat the torture. Finally his hot wet tongue delved within her lips and she saw the very face of God. Warmth and soft wetness stroking her womanhood with precision skill. She had found the man who was made for just her, the man who knew how to drive her out of her mind and still hold the reigns on his emotions.

/

Her open thighs trembled against his hands as he drank from her fountain in thirst and desire. He knew then that he could give her what she needed. Soon she was beginning to come apart and surely she'd understand now what he meant by 'coming undone'.

It seemed to sneak up on her, she made a surprised whine and then grabbed his face, pulling him into the sweetest suffocation.

Brandon knelt back to look down upon her drained and weak body as she raised her arms over her head, eyes closed, to let her heart calm itself back down.

“Pleased?” he asked.

He felt pride at indulging his young wife's desires and the way she looked up at him then reflected how much more she wanted.

“Take me,” she pleaded.

Nothing affected him as much as her eyes and the desperation in her voice at that moment.

Brandon came down over her then and kissed her hard before deciding that enough was enough, he needed to be inside her, he needed to fuck her out of her mind and claim her as his own.

“Breathe deep for me,” he advised as he urged her legs around his waist. “Relax.”

Slowly, one long smooth thrust and he was inside her.

Her eyes went wide and then her back arched as her head moved back into the pillow.

“Are you alright, my dear?” he asked.

“Yes...don't stop.”

So deep and so intense was the experience of being one with the woman of his dreams. Brandon never needed another thing from life than to be with her as long as he lived.

“I love you, Marianne...” he panted as he began to reach the heights of ecstasy with her.

“It feels...Mmmm...it feels so good,” she whimpered and he was done for.

The most incredible orgasm exploded from within him and he cried out as if a love demon had gripped him in its clutches and wanted every drop of lust released. A deep growl left him and he collapsed on top of his bride for a moment to regain his breath.

/

She was resting her cheek on his chest and he pulled the blankets over them both to enjoy their first night's sleep as man and wife.

“You have always been too good to me...but this really takes the cake,” she sighed.

“You always deserved the very best I could give...I'll never give you less than my best.”

“Nobody could ever love me as you do, Brandon. And no one will ever love you as I do.”

“I am truly blessed then. All I want is you.”

“Even after all the pain I went through and the mistakes I made, I'm glad it happened as it did, even when I almost died. I may not have seen you for who you really are otherwise. I loved you from the moment I opened my eyes and realized that you had brought my mother for me. You are selfless and good, passionate in your own quiet way and you make me feel like a queen.”

“You are my queen. The Queen of Delaford,” he chuckled.

She snuggled into his neck and sighed softly before letting out a slow laborious yawn.

“Sleep, my love,” he cooed. “Goodnight and God bless.”


End file.
